Le retour du tigre, capt tsubasa
by Ichigo1
Summary: Comme il n'y a pas de section Tsubasa, prenons d'assaut celle des cross-over!! Kojiro Hyùga a fait un étrange entraînement pour ensuite attérir en Allemagne...


Série : Captain Tsubasa. Auteur : Ichigo Genre : yaoï, pas de lemon. Adresse : Laomaleys@yahoo.fr Disclaimer : Ces jeunes footballeurs ne sont pas de moi, dommage. Ils sont si craquant.  
  
Attention, nous sommes à la fin du tome 36. Ce qui suit n'est que pure imagination de l'auteur.  
  
¤Le Japon a été sacré champion internationale des moins de seize ans. Le capitaine Tsubasa est rentré à Nankatsu avant de partir pour le Brésil et Misaki resté en France vient d'entrer lui aussi à Nankatsu.  
  
¤Wakabayashi, lui poursuit son entraînement en Allemagne aux côtés de l'équipe de Hambourg pro, en compagnie de Schneider.  
  
¤Quant à l'avenir de Kôjiro, ce dernier a été remarqué par deux personnes alors qu'il venait d'intégrer l'équipe du lycée de Tôhô. L'un d'entre eux est un célèbre buteur mondialement reconnut qui est à la retraite. Ces deux personnes lui proposent un entraînement intensif dans différents pays, dont la Grèce et la Norvège. Kôjiro accepte et disparaît sans laisser de nouvelles pendant quatre mois.  
  
Le retour du tigre.  
  
Le coach de Hambourg suivait avec attention le défi de Kartz envers Magas. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, tous les autres s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder cela. Ce genre de défi stimulait les équipiers et renforçait leurs liens. Le coach ne doutait pas que à l'heure suivante, Kartz et Magas s'allieraient pour envoyer un but dans les filets de Muller ou de Wakabayashi. Les alliances pouvaient donner des idées inventif afin de perturber le gardien et de faire rentrer le ballon. Mais de tous, Schneider restait le seul à être capable de marquer un but en solitaire aux deux gardiens. Quoique, pour Muller, cela restait à vérifier. Magas prit appui sur l'épaule de Kartz et sauta dans le ciel pour récupérer le ballon. Kartz se roula à terre pour se dégager et sauta à son tour. Malgré le retard, il tentait de prendre la balle après le tir de Magas. Hors Magas ne fit pas une tête. Le joueur allemand laissa le ballon glisser le long de son dos, se retourna et tira de son pied gauche. Bluffé, Kartz retomba au sol et ria. Le coach se sentit néanmoins soulagé de la tournure du défi. Il déplia à nouveau la missive qui lui avait été remise. Une bien étrange demande, qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Il craignait cependant la réaction de son équipe. Car l'un de ses amis avait prit sous sa protection le buteur Kôjiro Hyùga. Et cet ami lui demandait de l'accepter dans son équipe le temps que le joueur se repose. L'entraînement de l'équipe allemande était réputé pour être difficile. Et son ami considérait que cela procurerait du « repos » au buteur japonais. Ce buteur qui avait une rivalité avec Schneider, Muller et son compatriote, Wakabayashi. C'est une bonne chose de l'admettre dans l'équipe ? Il n'avait pas le choix de toute manière. Kôjiro arrivait à l'aéroport le soir même. Il était temps de prévenir les footballeurs. Le coach siffla afin d'avoir leur attention. _Pause de dix minutes. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ils se regroupèrent autour de lui, parlant de tout, se réconfortant. Le coach reprit, essayant de mettre de la bonne humeur dans sa voix. _Je pense que vous vous souvenez du joueur japonais Kôjiro Hyùga ? Le buteur de l'équipe du japon qui à remporté le dernier tournois international. Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. _Il va faire partit de notre équipe pendant quelques semaines. Il arrive ce soir. _Quoi ? Lâcha sans s'en rendre compte Wakabayashi. _Je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir. Wakabayashi, il va avoir besoin d'un traducteur au début de son séjour, cela ne te dérange pas de t'en charger ? _Heu.non. _Par contre je vous demande de ne pas le brusquer lors des entraînements. Schneider fit un sourire ironique en se souvenant de leur première rencontre en match amical. _Est-il toujours aussi fragile ? _Il le semble. Ses entraîneurs lui ont interdits de tirer dans un filet et cela quel que soit le motif. _C'est pourtant un buteur. Schneider ne cacha pas sa surprise. _Alors évité de le provoquer, même si c'est dur pour vous, les gardiens. Surtout toi Muller qui rêve de prendre une revanche. Muller grogna son accord. Wakabayashi resta un moment pensif, songeant que, priver Hyùga du droit de tirer revenait à lui priver ce qui lui plaisait dans le football. Il avait du mal à croire que ce « tigre » acceptait de se soumettre à cette règle si dure. « Quand sera-t-il de son moral ? »  
  
A la fin de l'entraînement, une voiture arriva devant le terrain de foot. Une portière s'ouvrit et déposa une silhouette dans l'ombre. Une serviette sur la tête, Wakabayashi regarda dans la direction de la personne qui venait. Un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille, une démarche assurée, une carrure élégante. Genzô reconnut immédiatement l'aura féline dégagé par l'inconnu. Kôjiro Hyùga approchait. _Hé ! Hyùga ! Alors ! Tu viens te frotter au fihgting spirit allemand ? _Wakabayashi ! Ils se serrèrent la main et ensuite Genzô rapporta les paroles des autres joueurs en japonais à Hyùga. Et Hyùga répondit en allemand ! Genzô se figea un instant, trouva quelques erreurs dans les phrases et se mit à rire. Les autres joueurs se contentèrent de sourires. _Demain Kôjiro, tu commence avec l'équipe. Ca ira ? Le coach était visiblement inquiet. _Aucun problème. Je suis content de pouvoir commencer l'entraînement le plus tôt possible. _Hn, lâcha Schneider, dommage que ton serment ne te permette pas de montrer ton niveau. Hyùga se retourna vers le capitaine de Hambourg, d'abord surprit, puis il laissa flotter un sourire sur son visage. _J'ai aussi progressé en conduite de balle au centre. Wakabayashi haussa les épaules. Kôjiro était toujours aussi sur de lui.  
  
Hyùga revêtit le maillot du numéro 18 aux couleurs de l'équipe allemande. Des rires fusèrent derrière son dos. _Mmm ? Kartz lui montra sa jambe gauche non protégée. _Tu as oublié ton pied gauche, Kôjiro. Un petit trou de mémoire ? Hyùga remonta tout de même sa chaussette sans protection. _Ce n'est pas un oubli. Il n'y a pas de problème. Et il entra sur le terrain. Kartz, le cure dent entre les lèvres, fit un sourire ironique. « Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de problème. »  
  
Une semaine plus tard. _Magas, a toi ! Hyùga passa le ballon au joueur juste devant les buts, mettant de nouveau sur les nerfs le gardien qui s'attendait à ce qu'il tire. Le gardien anticipa le tire de Magas et l'arrêta. Hyùga jouait bien, se contentait de faire les passes traditionnels, mais ne se donnait pas à fond. Il refusait de se confronter avec les autres joueurs et parfois faisait exprès de laisser la balle lui échapper. Wakabayashi commençait à en avoir marre. Ce comportement lui était éprouvant, plus que la normale. Schneider l'avait remarqué et s'en inquiéta. _Genzô, est-ce que ça vas ? _Hn. « Réponse vague et sans appel. » Schneider tira un fire-shoot qui rentra sans mal dans les filets. _Nan, ça vas pas. Genzô secoua la tête. _Mais alors, pas du tout. C'est la même chose à chaque fois. Devant les buts Hyùga donne le ballon à quelqu'un d'autre et cela me. _Frustré ? _Oui. _Normal. C'est un buteur. Il ne nous dévoile pas son talent. Patience. _Patience ? Patience ? PATIENCE ? HE ! KOJIRO HYUGA. TU EN AS PLUS DANS LE VENTRE ! QU'ATTEND-TU POUR JOUER ! A MOINS QUE TU NE PREFERES UNE MANICURE ?! _Genzô.Grommela le capitaine tout en voyant Hyùga se retourner. Si Schneider avait apprit une chose, c'est que le japonais détestait la comparaison avec des « gonzesses ». Il se devait de baisser la tension. Mais Hyùga se contenta de sourire à Wakabayashi et de lui répondre. _Ne dit pas de mal des filles qui jouent aux foot, Wakabayashi. Ne dit jamais de mal d'elles. Et Hyùga fit rebondir le ballon sur ses genoux, puis sur ses épaules, sur son dos, ses talons. _Si j'en ai l'occasion, c'est à toi que je tirerai mon premier but. _Touchante attention Kôjiro. Et le gardien serra ses poings pour éviter de faire éclater sa frustration. Schneider posa une main sur son bras et cela le réconforta. _Patience mon ami. Ton compatriote aura bien l'occasion de te défier.  
  
A la fin de la journée. Les joueurs entamèrent trois tour de terrain pour finir l'entraînement de la semaine. Mais Kôjiro refusa de le faire et s'installa seul sur un banc. Il inspecta sa jambe gauche, puis la droite, et attendit les autres. Le coach s'approcha de lui et lui demanda. _Qu'y-a-t-il ? _La tension a augmentée. _Repose toi. Hyùga s'écroula sur le banc. Le coach se contenta un premier temps de vérifier son pouls. Comme il paraissait un peu élevé mais normal, il laissa le joueur dormir. _Coach, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Un deuxième demanda. _Il dort ? _Oui, laissez le. Il va passer la nuit ici. Schneider leva la tête. _Il n'a pas de toit ? _Si, mais c'est dans son entraînement. Ces maîtres me l'ont expliqués. Les joueurs ne se posèrent pas plus de questions et partirent. Seulement, Wakabayashi fit exprès d'être le dernier et recouvrit d'une couverture le dormeur. Il s'étonnait de voir Hyùga dans cet état. « L'entraînement qu'il a suivit avant a du être très éprouvant. » Le gardien tourna les talons. « Il s'est cependant amélioré en défense et en milieu de terrain. Et certaine de ces passes sont puissantes. » Un bruit le fit sursauter : Kôjiro parlait en dormant. Genzô souria et se permit d'essayer de comprendre les paroles du buteur. _Le ballon.est.ami.il le.sera.-jours. « Tiens, il reprend la phrase de Roberto. » _Passe trois-quarts,.vir.gauche, tire.appris. « Heu, ça devient moins claire. » _rrRRon, -nuit Genzô. Le gardien recula vivement, le c?ur battant. Pourtant Hyùga dormait toujours, et ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher d'autres mots. Il haussa les épaules et partit rapidement non sans avoir lancé un « Bonne nuit Hyùga » . Il avait néanmoins apprit ceci : passe trois-quarts. Le nom d'une combinaison ?  
  
Le lendemain matin, samedi.  
  
Le gardien japonais avait fait un détour du coté du terrain de foot désert pour savoir où en était son ami/ennemi Kôjiro. Le banc était vide, pas un chat aux alentours. Mais il y avait la couverture pliée. Genzô la ramassa et s'en alla.  
  
Trois jours après, mardi.  
  
Wakabayashi se douchait, épuisé de la journée, et songea aux propos de son coach : Pour que Kôjiro se repose. Comment pouvait-il se reposer alors qu'il suivait l'entraînement du début jusqu'à la fin ? Et que tous les joueurs rentraient le soir, fatigués ? Hyùga paraissait tenir le coup, et offrait même du spectacle lorsqu'il insistait pour rester sur le terrain alors que le coach voulait le stopper. Ce rendait-il compte que Kartz arrêtait de jouer dans ces moments là pour observer l'échange ? Il enserra la serviette autour de sa taille et vit entrer à son tour Hyùga. Il en profita pour parler avec lui, la porte des douches les séparant. _Kôjiro, tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? _Non, j'ai vu pire. _J'ai entendu parler d'une technique de foot appelé « passe trois-quarts » . Tu ne saurais pas ce que cela désigne ? L'eau s'arrêta de couler. Genzô se mordit les lèvres, convaincus d'avoir gaffé, mais près a affronter le buteur sereinement. _Passe trois-quarts.Si, je sais ce que c'est.attend que j'y repense.moui, c'est une passe en attaque avec un effet particulier au ballon. Le passeur est devant le receveur, il lance à 90°du receveur et le frottement du choc au pied incliné fait un effet retard et la balle part en arrière après cinq secondes dans les pieds du receveur. L'eau se remit à couler. _Pas simple du tout se truc. J'ai du mal à me le représenté en réel. Genzô l'avait murmuré, plus par étonnement qu'autre chose. Mais Hyùga lui répondit. _Je peux la faire. _Pardon ? _Je peux te montrer la passe trois-quarts. Hyùga sortit des douches et sourit tout en continuant. _Ce n'est pas un tir mais une passe, alors je peux la faire. Ca te dit ? _Heu. Mal à l'aise, Genzô réalisait que Kôjiro était, hormis une serviette, nu et ruisselant de gouttes d'eau. Il déglutit et réussit à terminer sa phrase. _Oui. Demain ? _Va pour demain. Et Kôjiro partit, laissant un gardien troublé de se qu'il avait ressentit. « Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? »  
  
Mercredi.  
  
En plein milieu de l'après midi, Kôjiro aperçut une occasion d'effectuer la passe trois-quarts et cela, juste devant les buts de Wakabayashi. _Genzô ! Tu seras aux premières loges. Et Hyùga fit la passe qui décrivit une direction étrange, faisant un revirement brusque et surprenant les défenseurs. Le ballon arriva aux pieds de Schneider qui tira sans attendre. Déboussolé et reconnaissant ce que lui avait dit la veille Kôjiro, il mit une seconde de retard pour stopper le ballon. Une seconde trop tard. Le ballon entra dans les filets en glissant dans les mains du gardien. _Zut ! Schneider félicita Kôjiro et les autres aussi après s'être rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Wakabayashi se releva et souria. _Bravo pour l'effet de surprise. C'était parfait. J'ai cru que c'était pour Shester en avant. Hyùga lui fit un clin d'?il. « Je rêve. C'est certain que celui qui est en face de moi est le tigre du japon ? » Mais le coach ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille. _Kôjiro, vient me voir. _Oui. En fait, le coach de Hambourg était accompagné de trois individu et avait discuté avec eux auparavant. Une jeune femme, et deux hommes plus âgés. Ils étaient habillés de noir. _Kôjiro, voici Estelle Carène, Patrick et Frank Azuma. Les enfants de ton entraîneur. Le buteur était figé. Son entraîneur, Seîshi Azuma lui avait déjà parlé de sa famille, mais il ne s'attendait pas à la rencontrer en Allemagne. La jeune dame parla en premier. _Nous te voyons enfin, Kôjiro Hyùga. C'est un plaisir de voir celui qui a redonner de l'espoir à notre père. Mais nous sommes porteur de mauvaise nouvelle. Il est mort deux jours après ton départ de la Chine. _Non, c'est impossible. _Kôjiro. _Je l'ai quitté, il était en pleine forme ! Le nommé Frank lui présenta un siège et poursuivit. _Il était vieux et voulait trouver un buteur suffisamment solide avec un caractère bien trempé pour légué son savoir du foot. Avant de te trouver, il avait parcourut le monde pendant vingt ans sans succès. Et alors qu'il y renonçait, son partenaire Arcan Contarès l'avait décidé d'un ultime voyage au japon, sa terre natale. A cet époque, sa maladie l'avait gravement touchée. Mais en te voyant, des forces lui sont revenus et il a su que c'était toi, son successeur. Ce fut le tour de Patrick. _Il nous a laissé ses dernières volontés dans son testament. Il te demandait, lorsque la nouvelle t'arriverait, d'effectuer une danse de la mort aveugle en son nom. Et de te remettre ses cendres. Il te remercie pour les instants de joies que tu lui as offert et te dit qu'il n'a désormais plus rien à t'enseigner. Nous avons demandé ce que signifiait une danse de la mort aveugle à maître Contarès. Et il nous a donné ceci . Patrick lui tendit un foulard noir brodé de violet et une lettre que Kôjiro lut immédiatement. « En raison des événements et de la rapidité dont tu fait preuve pour récupérer des forces, je t'autorise, moi, Arcan Contarès, à faire une danse de la mort aveugle. Mais ce sera la dernière avant un match officiel en coupe du monde. En ce qui concerne les autres tires, il est libre à toi de les utiliser avec modération car tu n'es pas encore tout à fait rétablit. Reste en équipe pro à Hambourg, je viendrais te chercher le moment venu. Soit digne du célèbre buteur Azuma. » _D'accord.je.je dois y aller. Hyùga rentra sur le terrain et mit le foulard sur ses yeux. _Joueur de Hambourg, écoutez moi, j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Je vais faire une danse de la mort aveugle pour la mémoire de mon maître Seîshi Azuma et ce tire sera destiné aux filets de Wakabayashi. Je vous demande de tous jouer contre moi en défense. Si je perd le ballon contre vous, je m'arrêterais et me considérera comme indigne de l'enseignement que j'ai reçut de lui. Alors je ne ferais plus jamais de tire de son style. C'est pour cela que je vous demande d'y mettre toute votre hargne. Et il s'élança à la poursuite du ballon. Il n'eut aucun mal à le prendre malgré ses yeux bandés, à la surprise général, et il les effaça, un à un, dribblant à la perfection et offrant des techniques étranges mais efficaces. Bientôt il fut devant les buts gardé par Wakabayashi. Le gardien n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Kôjiro arma un tir et le rata de justesse. Wakabayashi n'en revenait pas comment un joueur capable d'effacer les pro de Hambourg pouvait rater le ballon dans un moment aussi décisif. Cependant, Hyùga ne s'était pas arrêté et décrivait une large boucle en arrière alors qu'il reprenait l'équilibre. Et Wakabayashi ne vit rien d'autre. Cela s'était passé si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas bougé, car il ne savait pas où était le ballon. Hyùga était à terre, le sol creusé par les marques de ses pieds pour armer le tir. Juste un vent sur sa droite. Et il osa à peine se retourner pour constater que le filet était troué et plus loin, le mur en béton qui entourait le terrain avait désormais un trou de la taille d'une balle de foot. Le ballon étant fiché a l'intérieur du mur, explosé. _Ahééé Yattaaa ! Le cri de victoire de Hyùga tendit qu'il s'écroulait par terre, pour ensuite cracher du sang. « Jamais vu un tir pareil. »  
  
Ce fut après un retour difficile sur terre pour tous ceux qui l'avait vu, ce tire de la mort aveugle. Et une cohue autour du buteur qui se remettait petit à petit du tir. Cela avait sapé toute ces forces et maintenant il tenait à peine debout, essayant de convaincre le coach de Hambourg de ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital car le fait de cracher du sang était normal pour son état. Une heure après Wakabayashi était toujours dans les buts, immobile. L'autre gardien, Muller, gardait un sourire constant sur son visage.  
  
Une semaine passa. Au port (jesaispassiilyenaunàHambourgmaisj'aidécrétéqueouialorsilyenauraun pourcettehistoire) Hyùga s'amusait à jeter des cailloux plats pour faire le maximum de rebonds. Le soleil se décidait à se coucher et se n'était pas son cas. Depuis que son maître, Seîshi Azuma, n'était plus, il s'était muré dans un silence inquiétant. Et Wakabayashi avait été désigné par l'équipe de Hambourg pour lui parler. « _Pourquoi ? C'est le boulot du capitaine normalement. _Mais nous ne sommes pas aussi proche de lui que toi. Vous avez la même nationalité et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. » Se connaître, voilà un grand mot que le buteur regardait avec méfiance. Il ne l'avait pas vu pendant trois ans. Cependant il accepta d'aller voir Kôjiro. Ce dernier était maintenant sur un banc. _Bonsoir Hyùga. Le buteur sursauta et se retourna précipitamment. _Ah, Genzô.Salut. _Dis, tu n'as pas le moral en ce moment. _Ben. Le gardien s'installa à coté de lui. _La perte d'une personne qui nous est cher est toujours dur. Mais si c'est trop lourd à porter, il vaut mieux que tu te confie à quelqu'un qui saura te réconforter. Hyùga regarda fixement devant lui. _Merci. Silence. _Hyùga, je t'en pris, dis quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? C'est en ami que je parle. Hyùga se releva d'un coup et partit sans se retourner, laissant le gardien. Il entendit un crissement de pneu, alors qu'il fixait le sol de la route. _HYUGA !  
  
Schneider patientait avec Wakabayashi dans une salle d'attente d'un hôpital. Celui qui avait pris en charge au urgence un joueur de foot qui a été renversé par une voiture. Le capitaine de Hambourg soutenait le gardien qui ne semblait plus pouvoir se calmer. _C'est de ma faute, Karl, je venais de lui parler, j'ai dit une phrase de trop qui l'a mit en colère et. _Genzô, reste assis. Tourner en rond ne va pas faire venir plus vite les résultats du médecin. _Ca me passe les nerfs. _Genzô ! Le gardien stoppa et finalement alla s'asseoir. _Je suis désolé. _Ce n'est rien. Tu tiens beaucoup à lui. L'accident n'est pas de ton fait, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. _Mais si il mourrait alors que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire. _C'est un tigre. Il est fort. Si il meurt c'est que cela devait être. _Moui. _Tu le lui diras. _Pardon ? _Promet moi de lui dire ce que tu n'as pas eut le temps, dès la première visite. _Karl. Sous le regard inflexible de son capitaine, Wakabayashi baissa la tête. _Je promet. _Le ciel en soit témoin. Bon, le docteur ne devrait pas tarder. Ca va aller ? _Ca dépend de ce qu'il annoncera. Je suis étonné que cela mette aussi longtemps pour faire un bilan. _Moi, ce qui m'étonne serait plutôt l'absence de son entraîneur. Schneider se releva . _Karl ? Le gardien suivit le regard de son capitaine et vit un médecin arriver. _Bonjour, vous êtes Mr Wakabayashi et Mr Schneider ? _Oui. _Je suis le docteur Addida qui s'occupe de Mr Kôjiro. Je dois avouer que cela tient du miracle. Mr Kôjiro ne souffre que de quelques contusions et du poignet gauche foulé suite à son accident. Il est hors de danger en ce qui concerne cet événement. Wakabayashi respira un grand coup tandis que Schneider demanda une précision alors que le docteur continuait. _Ce qui concerne cet événement ? Il y a autre chose ? _J'y venais. Nous faisons actuellement des analyses plus pousser pour en être certain. Mr Kôjiro semble avoir été blessé à plusieurs reprises en l'espace de deux à cinq mois. Multiples fractures à la jambe gauche notamment. Ce qui est inquiétant est une hémorragie à sa poitrine. Elle était en train de se résorber mais l'incident a réveillé la plaie. Vous ne l'avez jamais vu avec une main sur sa poitrine, ou bien une respiration difficile et sifflante, ou encore des crachats de sang ? _Une fois en effet, il a craché du sang après un effort difficile. _Nous ne pouvons pas grand chose. Il est a espérer que l'hémorragie se résorbe de nouveau. Car si, au contraire, elle s'amplifie, Mr Kôjiro n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il sera libéré bientôt, mais devra se soumettre à un traitement fatigant et devra stopper toute activité physique autre que la marche. Le coach de Hambourg qui se tenait derrière se manifesta. _Toute activité physique ? Et pendant combien de temps ? _Nous l'ignorons. C'est pour cela qu'il devra revenir en examen deux fois par semaine, afin de suivre la progression de cette hémorragie. Le coach leva les yeux au ciel. _C'est Arcan qui va m'engueuler. Merci Docteur. _JE VAIS BIEN ALORS JE SORT. L'éclat de voix venant du service des urgences fit sursauter tout le monde. La double porte s'ouvrit sur Hyùga entouré d'infirmières qui tentaient de le retenir. _Ha. Bonjour coach, salut Schneider, Wakabayashi. Dites, Docteur, faites comprendre à ces dames que je me porte bien et que je n'ai pas besoin de rester dans l'établissement. Des yeux ronds lui répondirent. _Mr . _Aurevoir. Hyùga était déjà sortit, laissant le personnel soignant et les autres figés. Schneider fut le premier à se réveiller. _Bon, je crois que Kôjiro est en forme. Docteur, nous vous laissons. Nous essaierons de le convaincre de venir faire des examens fréquemment.  
  
_Et maintenant il faut le retrouver. Schneider regardait Wakabayashi tout en parlant des endroits où Hyùga pouvait être. Ce dernier s'était volatilisé. Genzô poussa un long soupire et partit pour un lieu en espérant le trouver. Le coach et Schneider partirent dans d'autres directions. _On le cherche jusqu'à ce midi et après on se retrouve devant le stade. Mais Wakabayashi changea immédiatement de direction. Visiter le port de long en large ne lui revenait pas. Par contre, le stade. « Hyùga, j'espère pour toi que tu es dans les environs. » Il fonça tout de même, en proie au remords de l'accident. « J'en suis responsable. » Un étrange sentiment grandissait en lui. « J'ai dit une phrase de trop. C'est un tigre et les tigres sont solitaires. » Il chercha sur le premier terrain inutilement. « C'est en ami que je parle.Mais est-ce vraiment de l'amitié ? » Le second terrain. « C'est plutôt un adversaire, un rival. » Pas là non plus. « Mais son tire, la danse de la mort, était terrible. J'étais figé. Je n'avais jamais ressentit cela, même face aux tirs de Schneider. » Les gradins peut-être. « J'ai cru que j'allais le perdre. Et j'ai eu mal. Car. »  
  
Une ombre dépassait d'un mur, étendu sur le sol, immobile. Genzô, le c?ur battant se précipita pour vérifier son hypothèse. Kôjiro était là, debout sur la rambarde, regardant le sol. _HYUGA !NE FAIS PAS CA! Le buteur se retourna, surprit, et perdit son équilibre. Le gardien vit le japonais basculer en arrière, du coté du vide. Et s'est par pure réflexe qu'il agrippa de justesse ce dernier pour l'attirer de son côté. Il vit aussi une boite qui était dans les mains de Hyùga s'ouvrir et se répandre dans le vent. De la poussières grise, fine. Des cendres. Ceux de son entraîneur. Mais il tenait toujours Hyùga contre lui, tremblant de peur. _Pourquoi veux-tu mourir, moi je veux pas. Je veux pas te perdre. Il entendit à peine une voix étouffée prononcer son prénom comme une plainte. _Laisse moi terminer, Hyùga. Après tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux. Partir, me détester. J'ai fais une promesse. Si tu étais venu à mourir, je crois que je ne t'aurais pas survécut. Je tiens à toi. Plus que ce qu'il faudrait, plus que ma propre vie.Je t'aime et. Il sentit des lèvres se presser sur les siennes, l'arrêtant dans ses paroles. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, c'est pour voir des larmes couler le long des joues de Hyùga. Une main frôla son visage et Genzô remarqua qu'il pleurait lui aussi. _Ne me demande pas de te détester, Genzô. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne le peux pas, parce que moi aussi je t'aime. Il resserra son étreinte au mépris de ses blessures. _Hyùga, ta poitrine. _Chut. Ce n'est rien. Ma poitrine n'a rien. L'hémorragie va se résorber et je peux continuer à jouer au foot. Je devrai seulement repousser de nouveau l'échéance où je pourrai tirer normalement dans les buts. Genzô captura d'une main sa nuque tandis que l'autre descendait son dos. Il sentit Hyùga frissonner sous sa caresse. Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis de façon plus passionné. 


End file.
